


The Loyalty Principle

by Demonwolfkid



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Except when the commenters help, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Slytherin Sirius Black, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwolfkid/pseuds/Demonwolfkid
Summary: The choice was one part family loyalty, one part self preservation.Sirius Black is expected to be a Slytherin, though his family knows he's not typical Syltherin material. The choice is his, but then there's his brother, who never asks anything of him.The war is brewing, the family loyalties are in question, and the pureblood politics are in full swing. It'd be easy to not care, to go his own way.He'd never been one for going the easy way.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> In one world, Sirius never speaks to his brother before he leaves. He’s already annoyed at him, at his whole family really.
> 
> Here, Sirius does. He listens to his little brother. Hears his anxieties, and understands his worries.

Nestled between numbers 11 and 13, 12 Grimmauld Place was home to a very peculiar family. The house was ancient. Not as ancient as the family line; a fact that the Mistress Black made very clear to all that would listen. For as long as Sirius Black could remember he’d stayed in the tall, narrow house that seemed to be only even more nasty the more years passed. There was something about the building. Something that he couldn’t quite place. 

Of course, the eleven year old had never known anything but the long dark hallways and ancient furniture, and the untouchable books that lined the thick bookcases of both the foyer and the library. His discomfort was commonplace. His unease blanketed by years of willful ignorance. 

He was the born heir, the pride of the Ancient House of Black. He knew how to play the part. Knew the rules and the path he was supposed to follow. Tomorrow he was going to Hogwarts. He was to be sorted into Slytherin. To establish himself above his peers. To receive top marks, and pave the way for the family's success. 

It wasn’t that he felt pressured. It was simply how it was. He didn’t even particularly hate it. It wouldn’t have been a problem if he wasn’t sure he was different. He wasn’t going to Slytherin. It was a fact that the family knew, even if they would not mention it.

“Are you packed?” Regulus hovered in the doorway. He was excited for Sirius, even if the excitement was muted by a tension he didn’t quite understand. The last week he’d been constantly badgering Sirius when he wasn’t avoiding the interactions between Sirius and their mother. Regulus was a year and a half his younger, though by Hogwarts years they would only be a year apart.

“Mostly,” Sirius shrugs, surveying the room. It was a mess, or as close to a mess as he ever allowed it. “I’ll have to double check Kreacher’s work of course.”

“He’s done as you ordered. If you’re missing anything it’s your own fault,” Regulus responds; defensive on behalf of the house-elf. Sirius didn’t like having Kreacher underfoot, and ordered him not to touch his personal belongings most days. It was inefficient and annoying to the other members of the house, considering the elder brother was forgetful at the best of times.

Regulus had a way of talking that made it seem as if he were looking down on people while not outright insulting them. It was very Narcissa of him, though tapered with his childish enthusiasm.

“Why do you always protect that thing?” His own way of speech mirrored that of his eldest cousin more: sharp, confrontational.

“He’s not so bad. You just don’t know how to interact with him.” The old argument brought a familiar light to Regulus’ eyes, and Sirius plays along.

“He’s our servant, not our friend,” Sirius doesn’t roll his eyes. Such a move was undignified. He does, however, cross his arms and put on airs. Disparaging to the best of his abilities

"Kreacher hates you simply because you refuse his help. House elves prefer to be busy.”

“Explains why he loves mother. She never stops telling him what to do,” Sirius scoffs. 

“You know how she is,” his brother shrugs. His acceptance of their mother was a good degree easier than Sirius' own. It was easier to think of her as an omnipresent being, a nuisance, and a hard line that could not be crossed. She certainly seemed that way when it came to Andy. Regulus didn’t quite understand the friction within the family. He was kept out of most matters. As the heir Sirius couldn’t avoid it

“Are you planning to go to Gryffindor?” Regulus’ voice cuts through the silence that had eclipsed the room.

“What?”

His brother pauses, an irritated look passing over his pale features. “Are you planning to go to Gryffindor?” Regulus asks again, a stubbornness attaching his pride. “Well, are you?” He’s an impotent little brat. Too used to getting his way. They’d been fighting more often recently too. Light banter turning into arguments and yelling matches.

“I don’t know,” Sirius answers honestly. “It’s not really my choice. It has crossed my mind. Might make mum cross,” he comments flippantly, hugging out a laugh. “Sounds like fun really.”

“Don’t do it,” Regulus says quickly. He flushes, and then frowns. He takes a moment to organize his thoughts.. “I mean, mum’ll be mad, right? And you won’t be here- and-”

“Mum won’t do anything to you,” Sirius interrupts dismissively. “After all, you’re not the heir.” and he agreed with her on most everything. Sirius doesn’t say that though. He didn’t feel like fighting today.

“But you’ll be at school,” his brother replies, crossing his arms. He hesitates before he does though, letting his arms fall to his sides as he glowers at Sirius, “and I won’t be. She’s- unreasonable at times.”

“That's an understatement,” Sirius interrupts with a roll of the eyes, “You’re smart enough to avoid her wrath,” he scoffs. Or dumb enough to agree with her.

“I’m being serious you prat,” Regulus spits “You’re going to be gone and the only person left will be me. Can’t you just once do what she wants?”

“Who?” he asks, mock surprise lacing his voice. “Me?” with a brandish, he flicks out his want, aiming it at his brother’s face. “You know how sorting works. It’s not up to me.”

“We know that the hat puts you where you belong. What traits align with who you are. And you’re brave Sirius, we both know that,” Regulus responds, eyes glinting as he glares down the length of the wand. “You’ll be sitting there, with Malfoy and Avery and the others staring at you, and you’ll do it just to piss them off. You’ll choose Gryffindor in a heartbeat and you won’t even think twice!”

Sirius wants to be proud of his brother's assessment of himself. He knows better though. He makes a show of rolling his eyes as he plays with his wand with all the charm and poise he could muster. “I’ll think about it,” he says, keeping his voice even. “I need to finish packing.”

“Yeah right,” his brother scoffs, and Sirius does roll his eyes this time.

“Why don’t you go bother Kreacher? He likes you. See if you can get him to fix me some biscuits for the train. Say they’re for you though. I don’t fancy eating rocks.”

His brother glares at him. Reg knows an order when he hears one though, and the boy turns on his heel and leaves in a huff

-The Loyalty Principle-

Regulus doesn’t go to Kreacher. Sirius doesn’t tell him what to do. Even as he thinks it he knows he’s being childish, but like all 10 year olds he doesn’t really care. Also Sirius doesn’t deserve snacks.

He approaches the parlor, though he quickly diverts his path when he realizes mother is having her weekly tea with an assortment of others. He wanders back upstairs but father is working in his study and Regulus knows better than to interrupt him while he is working there. The library is boring and his cousins aren’t around today. Finding no forthcoming output for his frustrations he goes to the kitchens, unwittingly finding Kreacher preparing something for mother's tea party, and Regulus greats him amicably.

“Master Regulus,” the house-elf bows his head at the boy, “What is wrong? Has the young master done something again?” and Regulus allows himself a smile. He didn’t understand Sirius’ frustrations with Kreacher. Kreacher was helpful and friendlier than Sirius half the time. 

Though the feeling was mutual. Kreacher doesn’t like Sirius about as much as Sirius doesn’t like him. Kreacher was too loyal to mother to like Sirius, especially when it seemed Sirius went out of his way to disagree with mother.

“Sirius hasn’t done anything Kreacher,” Regulus sighs, hovering near the counter. “We were just talking about school.”

That sent Kreacher into a bout of mutterings. Regulus caught a few words, but for the most part he tuned it out as he watched the small elf cook. “Hey Kreacher. Do you know when uncle Cyg is coming over tomorrow?”

“Early,” the elf grumbled. “Master Cygnus is to be escorting the young Mistress Narcissa and the blood traitor to the station.”

“Kreacher!” Regulus reprimanded the servant sharply, though he didn't raise his hand to the elf. He knows what they were calling Andromedea. Knew that even his own parents were beginning to have their doubts about here, but he wouldn’t stand for it from Kreacher.

“Apologies, young lord,” the elf bows to him, an exaggerated gesture that had Regulus narrowing his eyes. 

“See that it doesn’t happen again in my presence,” he orders, knowing that there would be no stopping the elf in private. His word was secondary to his parents, but he would have to be satisfied with that.


	2. The Family Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no questioning his choice. He knows what he wants to do. The send off is explosive, he argues with his mother and the idea of Gryffindor is cemented in his mind.
> 
> He's the pride of the family. The heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Black. His brothers concerns whisper in his mind even as he barely stands the pureblooded politics.

Sirius stood tall as his mother ranted about the pride of House black. His trunk was already packed and they still had time to kill before leaving the house so naturally mother was making the most of it as Father and Uncle Cygnus talked business in his study.

Uncle Cygnus had arrived just after dawn, Andy and Cissy in his wake. Even Bellatrix had made an appearance with her new husband to bid him good luck in the upcoming school year, though thankfully she had left swiftly. 

He wasn't completely sure what his mother was droning on about, but he nodded his head at all the correct times and she was satisfied enough. Beside him Cissy’s face was as serene as it was blank, her back straight as she sat primly on the settee, hands folded delicately. Andy was absently picking at the fabric of her robes; not even pretending to pay any real attention to the matriarch; only straightening to attention when Mother turned to face them. Luckily Mother was currently facing the family tree, droning on about something legacy wise. 

It probably had something to do with Andy’s friendship and near-courtship with the muggleborn Hufflepuff that everybody who was  _ anybody  _ was talking about at tea time. Likely mother had gotten an earful the day before, hence her increasingly irritated mood today. Thus far Andy hadn’t managed to do anything too scandalous, but talk came from much less far too often.

Regulus appeared from down the hallway; having only been required to briefly greet their guests before disappearing again. His robes were immaculate and his face drawn as he tried to hide his apprehension in an air of shifty expectancy. Mother paused her diatribe to fuss over her favored child, and Sirius exchanged a flick of the brows with his cousins. Cissy huffed, and Andy rolled her eyes, but both girls smiled wryly at his annoyance. He rolled his eyes.

Soon enough they were marched towards the foyer to meet with Father and Uncle Cygnus. Father had taken the day off, an unheard of occurrence in the family. It just proved how momentous this occasion really was.

Personally, he'd rather Father have missed it. It was bad enough Mother insisted on coming, and that Uncle Cyg was there. It was becoming a regular family affair.

He offered little argument as his father grasped his arm and apparated them to Kings Cross. Mere moments later the Mother and Regulus appeared beside them, followed shortly by his Uncle and cousins. 

They were first to arrive. The Malfoys appeared soon enough though, and in short order the Averys and Mulcibers joined the throng. After that came the mix of the lesser pureblooded families, and their known associates. Ministry families and the like.

"Lord Black _ , _ " Mr. Malfoy acknowledged, inclining his head. Sirius sniffed in distaste as they began the usual posturing. Mrs. Malfoy had just been over yesterday, her eyes sharp as her son Lucius smirked darkly beside her. Sirius regarded the man, for he was more man than boy now. Nearly of age and dangerous at the best of times, it was no secret what Lucius planned to do after school. 

While he cared little for decorum he was glad they hadn’t been late. It wouldn’t do to be stood up by the Malfoys of all people.

Of course Sirius had to be polite with him though. Lucius was a prefect, a pride of the Slytherin house and powerful in his own right. Not even a seventh year, and yet he already had an apprenticeship at the Ministry after school. Of course when it came down to it it was all connections, but what wasn’t in their world.

“Sirius,” Lucius greeted, inclining his head to the current pureblood leaders son. Letting the adults do their own business he offers Narcissa a hand, halfhearted directing the gesture towards Andy as well. “Narcissa… Andromeda,” his lip curls in distaste. Andy, for her part, snubbed her nose at him: eyes scanning the crowd, as Narcissa accepted the proffered hand.

Right, another reason to play nice. Uncle Cygnus was already in talks with the Malfoys about that arrangement.

Regulus leaned forward, curiosity afoot, and Sirius grasps his younger brother tightly by the arm as he forced him to stay in place. He kept his own face blank with careful indifference, gazing forward with forced nonchalance 

Mother sniffed. He saw his brother give a grimace of pain, and let his own arm drop to his side, satisfied that his brother wouldn't say anything. He disagreed with the politics that came with their positions, but he at least could handle the strict punishments his family liked. Reg was hardly ever the recipient of his parents ire, but that could change in an instant.

"Remember boys," Mother says, her gaze flickering to the other members of the elite. "We are Blacks."

"Yes Mother,” Sirius intones obediently, and her gaze snaps to him. He tenses, but she deems his perceived slight unworthy of immediate action. 

He catches Andy’s eye while Cissy is caught up dealing with Lucius’ attention. A flick of the brows, a smirk, a side glance. They’d gotten rather adapt at this silent language of theirs. He was rather glad that Bellatrix was absent. Their births hadn't coincided to the point that he and Bella would have to share space at Hogwarts. She had been more intolerable than usual since her winter marriage to Lestrange.

"You are to make sure that young Andromeda does nothing to harm the name of the Noble House of Black," mother states, the sudden influx of half bloods causing her to halt her conversation and drawing back all the purebloods from political talk to their families. She peers down at him, giving him a sharp, sidelong glance. He nods his head obediently, hoping to expedite the event of her disappearance. 

The agreement was total bollocks. He was rather inclined to help his older cousin rather than do anything about the situation.

Father places a placating hand on her shoulder, and she stiffens, before looking away. He nods to the boys, and offers them an escape. "Why don't you help your brother find a compartment," he speaks to Regulus. "The other families require a- demonstration.”

Sirius grimaced at that. The Malfoy family was trying to usurp the Blacks in their quest for power. It was another reason why Andy’s actions were being overly criticized. The other families were aligning with whoever they saw as stronger. It didn’t help that of the current heirs, Sirius was the youngest. 

He kind of wanted to watch the whole debacle. Watching the Malfoy family be sufficiently trounced would be entertaining, no doubt.

Lucius was already moving towards the train though, and by the looks of it the other families weren’t even interested in the on-goings of the top two families. So it was to be a private trouncing rather than public. So be it.

"Sir,” Sirius nods, trusting Regulus to follow him to the compartment. 

Once on the train Sirius allows his shoulders to slump as he rolls his eyes. The muggles were all dressed in what appeared to be much more comfortable clothing than his own, and he envied their relative freedom.

Regulus catches up to him quickly enough, and he sets off to the left, as far away from the front of the train as possible.

"Mother won't be happy," Reg comments, his tone offering more than his face. Purebloods sat in the front, they  _ always  _ sat in the front.

"Relax Reg." Regulus glowers at him, but there's a certain calm about his eyes that relaxes Sirius. He’s resigned, and unlikely to report to Mother. "Malfoy won't expect any less, and the others won’t mind it."

Regulus knows how to act the part. He wasn't the type to be outwardly loud. No, actions were quieter. He was perfectly content to wait to see where the chips fall where they may.

He chooses a compartment in the very back, and looks to his brother. Reg rolls his eyes, and calls "Kreacher!" 

With a pop their newest house elf appears. Sirius had personally prefered Jippy, the older house elf from his childhood, but Regulus had bonded with this- thing.

"Yes Master Regulus?" the little creature bows its head, and Sirius can't help the degrading scoff that passes through his lips. 

Reg ignores him. "Sirius's trunk and his belongings."

Kreacher bows, and disappears with a pop. A second later and the black leather trunk appears in the luggage rack. 

The warning whistle blows and Sirius' expression sours. It was the warning whistle. Fifteen minutes. That was the cue for the pure bloods to get into position where the most commoners could see them. He was expected, of course, to rejoin his parents.

Regulus stops just before exiting the train. His face is drawn, his lips thin.

"Don't go to Gryffindor Sirius" his brother never asks anything of him. Not really. "Please."

He starts forward again before Sirius can say anything, and the elder boy stares. 

He grimaced, feeling the eyes of some of the families around him as he rejoined the group. The a feeling of tension in the air that hadn’t been there before. A shuttered respect, and silent fear.

So his father had succeeded. Good.

There was a fair number of kids and teenagers gathered among the loose knit group to the side. Middle years for the most part. Lucius and his cronies were already reporting in for their duties. Children came in waves to ensure proper potential marriages 

His mother was talking to another woman, older and friendlier by the look of her, but Sirius knew that looks could be deceiving. She wasn’t one of their known acquaintances. Nor did he recognize her from the Ministry parties he’d attended in the past.

"And how is your husband?" his mother was saying, her shoulder taught with just barely withheld disdain. Mother's hatred drew Sirius's attention, as he gazed at the elderly woman curiously. His mother hated people for a number of reasons. 

The woman chattered back amicably enough. 

"Ah, there you are, Regulus, Sirius," his mother's smile was ice thin, her eyebrows showing just how much pain he'd be in if he screwed this one up. He smiled back. 

"Mother," Regulus responds, politely greeting the woman. "Who is this?"

"My cousin," she replies, and Sirius's interest spikes. He’d memorized the family tree like most heirs had to. Which cousin was it? Mother doesn't continue, though if the older woman notices she does say anything. 

Instead, the graying woman smiles at them, a soft, grandmotherly smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, you must be Sirius and Regulus. Spiffing young men you have Walburga," she offers his mother a smile that goes ignored, before turning back to the boys. "Are you a first year as well then, Sirius?"

"Yes mam," he replies.

"You have a son as well. Do you not, Euphemia? The newest Potter heir," his mother cuts through the conversation, a haughty look in her eyes. Euphemia Potter then. Married to Fleemont Potter. Older than his parents; a mark of shame really, because they should’ve had a son ages ago. 

A relative in only the most distant of ways. The Potters were considered pureblood, at least the main branch. They were staunch muggle rights activists and known for their more open viewpoints. No wonder mother was upset.

“Yes. My James should be around here somewhere. He ran ahead from the Floo point.”

“Charming,” the disdain could be for the woman, her son, or their prefered method of travel. Probably all three. A warning bell blew, and mother gave Mrs. Potter a sharp nod. “Excuse me Euphemia.” She stepped away, drawing Sirius and Regulus with her. Father was speaking to a ministry acquaintance, but at a look from mother he nodded and separated himself. 

"I expect good things," Father's deep baritone was neither harsh nor overbearing, but Sirius felt the weight of responsibility as he nods. He turns towards his mother as he bows his head to her. She kisses his forehead briskly.

“Go.”

He gives his brother a brush of the shoulder before slipping away. He hoped her favor for Regulus wouldn’t turn sour.

He returned his compartment to find it just short of empty. A boy was there, with messy black hair and mismatched muggle clothes. Not that he was an expert on muggle clothes, but he suspected that color matching ran similarly, be it wizard or muggle. 

"Hi!" the boy says brightly, jerking his thumb to the window. "Your mum's quite the piece of work to put  _ that  _ look on my mum's face."

His eyebrows shoot up, unaccustomed to the blatant honesty the boy displayed. He finds himself grinning. The words escape him without purpose or thought. "The dignity of the noble house of Black is just about as huge as the ego.”

_ Shite _ . The other boy didn't seem to mind his slip as he hooted in laughter, falling backwards into his seat.

"James," the other boy offers his hand, "Potter that is.” 

“Charmed,” Sirius shakes his hand, and Potter scoffs.

“You serious Sirius?” James asks “No need to ask who you are. We still get memos even if we were kicked out of the pureblood club.” James eases back in his seat. 

He stiffens. He wants to retort. Malfoy and Bella liked to play with his name like that and he  _ hated  _ their mocking usage of his name. He was about to reply with a sharp retort that would hopefully send the other boy running, but James's grin was wide, his eyes sparkling with light-hearted fun, and he finds himself grinning ruefully in return.

"Seriously?" he replies, “A pun on my name? That’s about the oldest joke in the book.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates won't usually be this fast, but I wanted to get a bit further. Short chapters to start with, but they'll get longer.


	3. Make All the Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There James takes over the conversation, inadvertently insulting Severus and starting a rivalry without really meaning to. Neither he nor Sirius mind really, Snape goes to Slytherin and they're in Gryffindor. That alone is enough.
> 
> Here Sirius cuts in, honestly curious why someone would want to go to Slytherin, what with everything going on. He gains not Snape's trust, but his consideration at least. When the hat sits on his head he makes his choice.

James was an odd one. Not odd bad, not even really odd good, but just... odd

He could live with odd though. Thus far, odd was a lot more fun than normal. Normal included way more veiled threats and glares. James was all laughter and jokes, as far as he could tell. They'd settled into a discussion over quidditch. A safe enough topic, and it proved one thing at least. James had magic in his blood.

Which was obvious, he supposed. He was a Potter. His family was old even if they were blood traitors.

James found his stilted, socially appropriate answers boring, and Sirius was inclined to agree. Soon enough the two were arguing over who would make it to the World Cup in a boisterous way that Mother would surely hate. 

The freedom was liberating. He'd grinned more in the last two minutes than he'd grinned in the last year. Even with Regulus he had to be careful, less he be accused of corrupting his little brother.

Well this time about he wasn't the one doing the corrupting.

Thoughts about his brother soured his mood, but James seemed to pick up on it, and edged him towards another topic of conversation, pranks. The kid had tons of them planned. Not exactly thoroughly, but planned. “It’s just a little harmless fun. Nothing serious, Sirius,” he grins, and Sirius rolls his eyes. He shouldn’t have let Potter get away with it the first time. 

The final whistle blew and the train jolted. “We’re off,” James states before delving back into his descriptions of his preplanned pranks. They were far too elaborate, but maybe with the right spells...

Well, he could always let James take the fall for it if they were caught. The kid didn't seem to care much if he got into trouble. Of course, neither did he. The school could hardly do any worse than his own mother had done.

James didn't pay much attention with the red haired 'Lily' and the slight boy 'Severus' joined them, engrossed as he was in describing exactly why they would be taking a toilet seat and exactly what they were going to do with it, when the ever dreaded topic of houses came up. 

"Slytherin?" James asked, his tone aghast with much more emotion than Sirius was entirely comfortable with. He felt something in his gut souring as his gaze hardened.

Their previous conversation forgotten, James's full attention was on the two now. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asks with a cocky grin

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he answers. James openly gaped, running a hand through his hair. 

"Blimey," he grins, "and I thought you seemed all right!" 

He's joking. He's grinning in the same lopsided way he'd been when he'd pointed out the pun on Sirius's name.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition," he offers, pushing more confidence into his voice than he really felt. He was actually quite confident that he could, but he wasn’t quite sure that he should. "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor!" James doesn't hesitate, making a show of wielding an invisible blade, "Where dwell the brave of heart!" he grins again before adding, "Like my dad."

The other boy scoffed, drawing Sirius and James' attention. His dark eyes flashed with annoyance. He turned away from them, intent on ignoring them in favor of his red haired companion.

James, not one to be ignored, opens his mouth, but Sirius cuts across him

"Why Slytherin?"

"My mum," he states, his hands clenching at his robes.

"Who's your mum?" Sirius asks, his interest piqued. He spent enough time among the other pure-blood elites to know of most everyone who had ever passed through that bit of wall in the dungeons. Most of the women had nothing better to do than to gossip about their old classmates. It was better than current affairs.

Sev doesn't look like he's going to answer, when his friend answers for him. 

"Eileen Snape." She earns herself a glare from her companion, but he doesn’t say anything to her, choosing to glare at him instead.

Sirius' brow contorts. He doesn't recognize the surname, but the first name is vaguely familiar.

“Must be the Prince girl then,” Potter pipes up. Ahh, yes. The Prince's had been rumored to have died out, their blood sullied and their name no longer carried among the few descendants it had left. "She's one of the newer members of camp blood-traitor."

"Blood-what?" Lily snaps, not understanding the meaning, but knowing an insult when she hears one.

"You guys really don't know anything," he states simply. When it looks like the red head is about to shout at him he rushes to add, "Eileen _Prince_ was in Slytherin, and it was fine, but she's pure blood, and well-" he shrugs

"She married a muggle,” James says plainly, shifting uncomfortably, his earlier enthusiasm subdued by the levity of the conversation.

"And _what_ is wrong with that?" Lily bristles, and he raises a hand to stall her.

"Nothing," he said matter-of-factly. "No harm in it, really. It’s just a fact of life. Blood purity is a staple of the Slytherin house."

At that Lily looked about ready to fight. Her tone is sharp as she scoffs, "What? So it’s illegal to marry a muggle?"

"I didn't say that," he doesn’t roll his eyes, “We’re not _America._ ” He tries to keep his voice more diplomatic than not. He knows he's talking down to them but they really are ignorant. "I'm just saying that there's prejudice. You’ll be considered a blood-traitor, and you’re a no name muggle born.”

Severus narrows his eyes. "What's a blood traitor?"

James shifts. "Anyone who doesn't follow the pure blood manifesto," he shrugs a bit uncomfortably. "My family is considered huge blood-traitors because we support the muggle rights activists. There’s a lot of hate going around. They're all huge- What- racists?- you get what I mean."

There’s a bout of silence as both take in their statements, and then Lily scowls, and Sirius’ spine straightens.

"And what about you then?" and Sirius is wondering why exactly he had felt the need to correct the boy in the first place. He didn’t make it a habit to stick his nose in where it didn’t belong. Then again, he never really avoided it either. "Your whole family’s Slytherin. Are you pure-blood?"

"Unfortunately," he drawls, "Trust me when I say I don’t buy into the whole pure-blood manifesto bit."

Lily huffs, crossing her arms. "Isn't that rather bigoted? Is that how all _Slytherins_ are?"

"Hey," he raises his hands in his defense, "I'm not a Slytherin yet," he gives Severus a once over, "And neither are you."

Severus glowers at him and James huffs. "Come off it. The bloke was just trying to help before you got stuck in the snake den," James smiles, spreading his arms wide. "Anyways, enough with house talk. What subjects are you guys interested in? I can't wait to take transfiguration!"

They effectively change topics, but Sirius can see that the subject of houses was far from over. He wondered if Severus was reconsidering. He hoped so. 

When the train finally halts in Hogsmeade Severus holds them back from following after Lily, "Would it be bad, really? For Lily to be in Slytherin?"

Sirius and James exchange a look, but the reply falls to Sirius. Slowly, he nods. "There's a few students that take the pureblood thing too far," he chose his words carefully. "There's talk of a man that wants to change the wizarding world. Make it harder for muggleborns." He frowns, recalling the hushed conversations from many a pure-blood gathering. "I know a bunch of people are already convinced, and all the families have been talking... It'd be better for you two to stay as far away from them as possible," he glances to James, "You too if you're smart."

James smirks. "I dunno what you're talking about," he says confidently. "I'm a blood-traitor remember? Only time I'll be talking to the snakes is when I'm pranking them."

"They travel in packs," Sirius answers, not liking the look in James’ eye. "You'll be hanging by your toes in a day." 

"Heh," James's grin only widens. "They'll have to catch me first."

"Catch you doing what?" Lily asks, having returned in search of Severus. “Hurry up! And if you're going to be causing trouble you can leave me out of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," James laughs as they walk. "You're a _girl._ ”

Lily gave him an unimpressed look. “And smarter than you,” she retorts. “Now come on,” she gives him a push towards the boat. A harder push than necessary, as he ends up wading in mud

“Hey!”

“In the boats you lot!” the groundskeeper ordered. “Hurry up!”

They load onto the last remaining boat. Lily sits as far away from James as possible after he kicks the mud towards her, kicking it back at him petulantly. Her discontent doesn’t last long though, as they turn a bend and the castle appears. “This is it!” James breathes, and like that the boat is united in their glee, matching looks of glee on their faces.

As he stared at the huge double doors moments later he swallowed. To Slytherin or not. His brother had been correct. It was unlikely that his mother would take any other house lying down. He didn’t fancy receiving a howler. Didn’t fancy jumping through whatever hoops that being in a different house entailed.

Sirius follows the throng of students into the great hall. His name is called. He can feel the expectant gazes of his old family acquaintances. They would enjoy his fall from grace, he knew. The Black house had ruled over the purebloods for too long.

Finally- _finally_ the hat sat atop his head. It didn't say anything, like his mother said it would. And then-

“Do you truly think that going to Slytherin will make all the difference?”

It is like the hat was whispering into his ear. He doesn’t bother to answer audibly. His thoughts were jumbled, but a certain sense of certainty was unmistakable.

 _Yes._ What kind of difference, he didn’t know, but he was sure, in this moment, that whether or not he went to Slytherin would _matter_. Between Regulus and the conflict between the purebloods and muggleborns, it mattered

“Full of yourself, aren’t you?” the hat is amused. “All this conflict. What will come of it?”

No idea. But Reg never asked anything of him. They didn’t use each other, not like the rest of his family.

“Brave, but loyal. Preservation through it all, better be…” It only took a beat longer, before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall takes off the hat, and quietly Sirius pads over to the roaring Slytherin table. He is the first Slytherin. There’s no others to act as a buffer.

"Well," Lucius states, his lip upturned in a snarl of a rather unlikable quality. "Good to see you, cousin."

"Lucius," Sirius nods back, his gaze guarded. 

"Pity I didn't see you on the train," the sixth year responds shortly. "Of course, you'll be sitting with us from now on." His tone was like Mother's tended to be. Full of expected obedience. 

Well, Sirius wasn't exactly the obedient type.

"Don't know if there'll be room, what with your ego taking up the whole bench," he retorted before he could filter himself, his eyes flashing darkly.

"Careful Black," Jason Avery warns.

“Do be a bit more specific,” Narcissa hums, her voice suspiciously polite, a warning to the second year. “There are multiple Blacks here Avery.”

Avery is saved from having to respond as the house roars and another student, Sylvanus Cottle joins the threshold. The group acknowledges him. He’s another pureblood. Older than his own family, but poorer in position. His family hailed back to the druids.

Lily went to Gryffindor, her gaze glancing at her friend worriedly. Severus gives her a shaky smile in response, his hands grasping his robes nervously.

“Who do you think?” some of the older students were speaking then.

“The small one at the end of the line. I like the look in his eyes,” says a girl.

“Mulciber, definitely,” Avery says, a sharp grin on his face as he cuts a look in Sirius' direction. “If even the black sheep made it he will.” 

Not one to back away from a fight Sirius remarks, "You should be the one watching yourself Avery, or have you forgotten the summer ball incident?"

Jason bristles and Rosier looks about to respond when a commanding voice states, "Enough,” and Sirius hides his smile. Andromeda is staring at them from further down the table, prefect badge on her robes and a glare on her face. The purebloods sneer, but she lifts her head in challenge. "We are Slytherins. We must stand united, despite our differences."

"You will do wise to heed her words," Narcissa seems bored with the whole affair, her own perfect badge glinting. The sisters weren't as close as they once were, what with recent affairs. Still, they agreed, for now at least. 

The table was relatively quiet as they watched the crowd of students separate one by one, heading to their respective tables. A few girls joined the Slytherin table before Vulcan Mulciber took hid place among them. After him was another girl, Cassidy Parker and last but not least, Severus Snape.

Four boys, four girls. Alison Garish was a second generation halfblood with ties to the ministry, The rest were a mixture of muggle-borns and lesser half bloods. They were greeted warmly, their worth as of yet undetermined. 

“Looks like you got your wish,” he mutters softly to Snape after Dumbledore finishes his opening remarks. The older students were busy, not bothering to engage the first years past introductions. Vulcan was the exception, but he and Jason had always been friends. 

“I suppose,” the other boy replies tartly, his voice sour as he casts a glance over at the Gryffindor table.

“I would stop looking over at the lions,” Cottle states as he waves a fork in the air. “Best to keep your head down.” 

“I find that to be a rather dull way of life,” Sirius responds, a small smirk on his face. Sylvanus wasn't much for socialization. The few pure blood events he’d gone to he’d always holed himself up in the corner with a book. 

“To each their own,” Sylvanus answered flatly. They had an odd not-quite friendship

“The rivalry’s dumb,” Alison said. “My sister’s in Ravenclaw and they aren’t so particular.”

“Ravenclaw is too busy with their noses in books to care about house pride,” Vulcan sneers at the half blood. “It’s no surprise you’re on their side, Garish.”

“You two know each other?” Sarah was an obvious muggleborn, eyes wide at the venom in Vulcan’s tone.

“Unfortunately,” Alison states. Vulcan just sneered, turning away from their conversation and scooting closer to Jason and Evan. “He’s an arse. Total pureblood idealist.”

He wishes she wouldn't be so open about her views. 

“Pureblood idealist?” Sarah asks.

“Don’t worry about it,” Cassidy says. “It’s all heresy. Political bull that’s all anybody is talking about." She had to be a halfblood. 

“It’s not bull,” Jessica retorts. “It’s in the paper for a reason.” Her too.

“Yes, because everything in the paper is true,” Cassidy retorts in a tone that said it was an old argument. 

“What are you talking about?” Severus asks, glancing from girl to girl. His brow furrows as his gaze slides to Sirius in expectation.

“Welcome to your crash course on magical culture,” Sylvanus rolls his eyes. The others had apparently elected to ignore their conversation. He was sure there would be talk tonight. There was always talk.

Sirius presses his fingers to his temples. “You’re all giving me a headache,” he says. “Can we retire this conversation?”

“Why?” Alison asks. “Hardly takes an expert to know where your loyalties lie Black.”

"Shut up Garish!" he snaps, already irritated and too tired for this. 

"Make me!" She snaps back.

“Sirius is hardly a pureblood idealist,” Severus scoffs, “Even I know that.”

Sirius blinks, and nods his thanks to his unlikely ally even as he cringes at his words. Vulcan is _right there._

“Your families no better Garish,” Sylvanus rolls his eyes. “Your mother wants to bring back the death penalty.”

“At least my mother picks a side Cottle!” she snaps back, standing and Cottle narrows his eyes in turn “Your family has no spine!”

“Enough!” Sirius snaps. “Pick your fight later Garish. I will happily oblige. For now we are at a banquet, or did you forget?”

Alison's eyes are still challenging, but she sits. Sylvanus looks away, his eyes burning. That was unfair to Syl. His family was good, but Garish was too hot headed. 

Sirius sighs. So much for things being easier in Slytherin. 


	4. Classes, or a Lack Thereof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There the first day is easy. He falls right in with his newfound friends and housemates. He even takes the time to remind Mulciber that his power wasn't to be questioned. It was just a side effect that Snape was caught in the crossfire.
> 
> Here the first day is rough with tension. Already the Slytherin house is divided. The Malfoys are making a play for power, and Sirius is having none of it. James has a better day than him, already solidifying friendships to come.

James’ housemates are Remus and Peter. Well, and the girls. Lily’s there of course, and so are two other girls and Mary MacDougle; who he knows for some reason but he can’t quite remember why.

No matter. It wasn’t important, after all they were at _Hogwarts._ The ghosts are friendly, the paintings talk (which he’s used to- thank you Lily, but it’s still _cool_ ) and the term “when the fat lady sings” is a bit more fact than fiction.

“The passwords Newt,” the prefect says before directing them towards their dorms. He grins at Lily as they depart. She rolls her eyes at him.

“What’s with her?” Remus asks, amused

James shrugs, unperturbed. “She’s probably peeved that her friend didn’t end up in the same house,” he says, climbing the stairs.

“I don’t have any friends here,” Peter pipes up. “Mum had us traveling too much.”

“Traveling?” James asks and Peter nods.

“She’s researching dark creatures for her mastery exams.” There’s a noise and a muffled curse.

“You okay there Remus?” James asks, “Trick step again?” He’d been caught on one already. The prefect had said they were common enough in the halls, but he didn’t there’d be any in the dorms.

“Sorry, I’m not used to spiral staircases,” he responds. 

“The shallow end is trickier,” James nods in agreement as he pushes open the door for their dorm. They were on the top floor this time. He wondered if it changed every year or if they’d always be up top. “Looks like our stuff’s already been brought up.”

“Good!” Peter flops on his bed. “My trunk was heavy! My mum packed it to the brim and then some. I swear she put extension charms on the inside.”

“I thought you traveled. Shouldn’t you be used to packing?” James asks, rifling through his own belongings. His robes were hung up already, his socks in a drawer.

Peter shakes his head. “We usually pack light for trips. Or I do. Mum always has everything we need so I guess she does the carrying.”

“You could’ve put a feather-light charm on your trunk,” Remus points out as he examines a bookshelf that is a quarter filled. “That’s what I did.”

“You’d have to. Are those all yours?” James jumps up to examine the titles. There’s a bit of everything, from history to fiction and in between. The house elves had deemed it necessary to give him and Peter a shelf too, though they only had their school books. He whistles in appreciation. “Quite the collection.”

“Thanks?” Remus can’t seem to decide if James is joking or not.

They’d done the usual greetings and introductions earlier. They seemed like cool guys, and James wasn’t one to be picky about his friends. Or co-conspirators.

“So,” he says, slinging an arm over the other boy's shoulders and dragging him to face Peter. “How do you feel about pranks?”

-The Loyalty Principle-

His bed is between Snape’s and Cottle’s. It was somewhat comforting that Mulciber was nowhere near him. 

He sends off a letter before breakfast the next day, and offers to send one for Snape as well. The boy had declined, though he mentioned that Evans might want to send one. Sirius wasn’t about to offer her his owl though, and claims that Potter could let her use his.

Snape hadn’t known that Mulciber and Avery were standing down the hallway. Listening in as always.

At breakfast they were handed their schedules. Garish had tempered by then, some accord had been reached during the night apparently. The girls were united together for the most part. The same could not be said of the boys.

Whatever had brought Severus to agree with him last night had apparently faded into sullen quietness, and while Sylvanus held no obvious misgivings he also wasn’t exactly great support. As Garish had said, he and his preferred to not take sides. Sirius did not have that luxury.

Still, no matter what it was important to keep up a unified front in the face of the other houses, so he nodded to Garish and Mulciber as he took his seat next to Severus. 

“We have History of Magic first,” Alison informed the table as he looked over his schedule. “With the Hufflepuffs.”

“Wonderful,” Vulcan scowls and Alison shoots him a look, a snarl on her lip. 

“Enough,” Sirius groans, sensing the fight before it developed. He already felt tired despite it barely being their first day. “We’re housemates. Let's act like it.” Standing he glares at the lot of them before leaving the table. 

He moves to separate himself, leaving the great hall and heading towards the stairs that leads towards the classroom corridor. He can hear Vulcan following him, a few pairs of feet following in his wake. 

It had been stupid to separate himself, he sees now. There is safety in numbers. Safety where there were witnesses. Dammit. He _knows_ this.

He quickens his pace, but he doesn’t even know his way. The prefects were leading them to their classes these first few days, and Jason and Evan were both second years. They had him cornered from the start. 

“Where are you going, Lord Black?” Jason taunts. Sirius pauses, considering his options. Most people were still at breakfast. He grimaced before turning to face the three, pulling out his wand. He would not stand down. He comforted himself with the thought that there was little they could do while at Hogwarts. 

“Already making friends, aren't you Black?” Vulcan sneers as Jason and Evan flank him, despite him being the youngest of the group. They continue forward, and despite himself Sirius steps back against the cold stone wall. “The son of a blood-traitor. Mistress Black must be so proud.”

He wasn’t sure if they were talking about James or Severus. Either way Sirius scowled.

“Is there a point to this?” he asks, and Evan scoffs. 

“Better be careful, your father has yet to choose a side.” He has his wand out, a clear threat. “You have no protection.” 

“My father is the pureblood elect,” Sirius remarks, glancing between the three. He certainly hadn’t planned on being jumped one day into the school year, “You _know_ that.”

Vulcan scoffs. “For now.”

"Your family is falling. The Dark Lord has no room for spineless cowards," Jason adds.

He reads between the lines easily enough. The Malfoy family had always been vying for power. Still, it was a bit early for them to be playing their hand.

“Spare me your posturing,” Sirius scoffs even as he feels a flicker of unease. Being Heir of the Ancient and Nobel House of Black had offered him protection during the pureblood gatherings in the past, but it looked like that protection was more limited than he thought. The grip on his wand tightens, though what use it may be, he doesn’t know. He certainly knows the incantations for more than a few spells, his father had made sure he’d been able to cast a few standard curses and shields as a matter of course, but this was hardly a controlled environment. “We are merely children playing at a war that our fathers fight.”

“And you are merely a first year, for all your talk,” Jason growls, pointing his wand at Sirius with a grin so cold that Sirius begins to wonder at how far they’re willing to go. Surely a mere second year wouldn’t dare to use something too dark.

There was no confidence in that thought.

“And you’re a bunch of bullies,” Sirius had never been so glad to hear another person's voice as a quick _lumos maxima_ blinded him briefly. A hand on his arm pulled him, and suddenly he’s sprinting alongside James, a giddy laugh breaking through his lips as James pulls him along. A well timed jump to a changing staircase and a few quick turns later they halt, trying to hold their gasps in as they listened for footsteps. 

“I think we’re going to be late for our classes,” James gasps, a laugh in his eyes as he leans against his wall after they’re sure they’re safe. “Rather exciting first day, eh mate?”

“You’re telling me,” Sirius laughs, a hand running through his hair as he glances at his fellow first year. “How you- why did you-?” Sirius shakes his head words escaping him for the first time in his life

“You passed me the hall,” James says. “I’d been trying to get your attention, but you were preoccupied. By the time I realized that the other three were following you I figured I’d have to step in,” he grins, dark eyes flashing in amusement. “Dumb luck really.”

Sirius seriously doubted that, but he appreciated James’ candor.

“So do you have any idea where we are?” Sirius ventures with a grin.

“No idea. I don’t even know where the common room is,” James laughs.

“We are so not making it to class,” Sirius shakes his head. “I hear history of magic is taught by a ghost though. I’m probably good on that front.”

“Lucky. I’ve got defense. What do you reckon the professors going to do to me?”

"You're dead mate," Sirius barks a laugh. He doesn't actually know the new professor, but it's worth it to see the look on James' face. “At least it's not McGonagall!"

“Not as dead as you would be without me,” James rolls his eyes and punches him in the arm.

“Fair enough,” Sirius cedes.

-The Loyalty Principle-

James actually makes it to class on time. It’s mostly an accident. He found Peter lost, but only marginally less so than himself. Between the two of them and a helpful ghost they managed to find their way to the defense classroom.

Professor Higglesworth was a short, stocky man with a wild mustache and goatee and a bit of a crazed look in his eye. Not a crazed bad look, but a crazed excited look. Like a mad old alchemist. Let’s just say James wouldn’t be surprised if the man would voluntarily go into a cursed Egyptian tomb just for the experience.

Which was to say, endeared the boy to him immediately. Especially when he didn’t give them trouble for being late. 

“Come along then, come along,” he said as the two tripped over themselves, grabbing two vacated seats. “Can’t say I’m surprised. Did Peeves get to you? I’m surprised he hasn’t been exercised by now.” Which brought on a round of laughter. 

The seat he’d grabbed was next Remus, who glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, curiosity plain. He seemed unwilling to speak in class though, a nervousness that James didn’t share.

“Got caught up,” James whispered in a way of explanation. “Friend I met on the train.”

Which wasn’t a great explanation, but Remus hissed “ _Later!”_ under his breath as Higglesworth resumed his lecture.

It was after class when he and the others got a moment alone that he brought them into the fold. He’d already decided in the whispered excitement of last night that they were friends, even if they’d barely known each other a day. They needed to know some things, if only to have plausible deniability later.

“You guys know Sirius? He went to Slytherin,” he asked, and Remus shook his head. 

“No,” Peter voiced, “What about him?”

“We met on the train,” James says quickly. “I’ll show you him later. Anyways, he got into some trouble with some of the other Slytherins. Some of the stricter type.”

Their reactions were varied, but considering. Remus’ eyes narrowed slightly as he bit his lip, and Peter looked ready to say something before he caught himself. They were both half bloods, knowledgeable enough about the goings on to get what he meant. 

“Things are really moving that fast then?” Remus asks. “I didn’t think it’d matter here.”

“I dunno,” James says with a scowl, “Sirius thinks so.” He hadn’t cared much for the news. Dad and mom didn’t talk about it much other than to keep him informed of the facts, not the politics. He probably would’ve gone alone ignoring it for the most part, if it weren’t for Sirius.

"So What are we going to do?" Peter asks. James grins.

-The Loyalty Principle-

“Where were you?” Severus hissed as Sirius rejoined his year mates. “Vulcan was late to class but you missed the whole thing.”

“Got lost,” Sirius mutters, which was true enough. He didn’t need to mention that he’d had to double back twice to avoid Jason and Evan. “Did Binns notice?” 

“He noticed Vulcan, but he didn’t take roll,” Severus admits, shooting him a considering look. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” The two were hanging towards the back of the Slytherin throng, but he still didn’t trust that nobody was listening in. He’d thought that by joining Slytherin his problems would be lessened; that family power would keep him safe, but it seemed as though the opposite was true. He was in the snake den, quite literally. The least he could do was not bring anyone down with him. 

Severus didn’t look like he believed him, but he let it drop and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. 

James had reluctantly agreed to keep the incident quiet. Personally, Sirius was sure that he was incapable of such a feat, but he’d have to trust James to at least be smart about who he told. James was loyal, as only a Gryffindor could be. 


	5. Friends

“Sev!” Lily grinned as she jogged to catch up with him. Her friend paused, shifting and brightening as she approached before setting off at her side. “Did you finish your readings?”

They had arranged to meet up in the library this time. The homework was already piling up, mostly readings at this point, and the transfiguration one had been lengthy. She’d already finished it, but it didn’t hurt to review before the class.

“Not yet,” he flashes a grin at her, “Did you?” 

“Mary and I finished them last night,” she responds and he pauses for a second before scowling. He’d been doing that a lot lately. Especially when she mentioned her new friends. She didn’t see why it mattered. It wasn’t like she was neglecting their friendship. They saw each other every day.

But he hadn’t heard about- well, he hadn’t heard about the incident. 

If he had he would’ve surely said something. He was protective- which was sweet. If a little annoying.

They settle into the back corner table they favored. It was out of the way and in the history section. She chatters about their classes and he seems content to listen as he always does. “How’s things for you?” she ventures to ask when she’d run out of things to talk about. . 

He’s not even reading, just staring at his textbook. He’d probably lied. She knows he always reads his assignments early like she did. He just used it as an excuse to meet up. 

Boys. Honestly.

He shrugs. He’d never been super talkative except when it came to magic. She’s learned over time that some things weren’t worth asking about. His mom and dad. His home. Most of his life really. 

It looked like Slytherin matters were quickly becoming one of those topics. She didn’t like it, but stubbornness wasn’t exactly a virtue. Severus had a right to his privacy. She couldn’t very well push him to reveal his secrets. He was her friend. 

He doesn’t say anything for a while. “Sirius has been acting strangely,” he allows when it becomes apparent that Lily’s not going to say anything. He hates talking about himself, but he hates silence more. It was one way she could out-stubborn him.

He almost never mentioned his housemates, except to complain. Garish was too loud, Vulcan too controlling. Sirius he’d never said anything about, except she asked. He claimed they weren’t friends, but she didn’t think that was true. Not saying anything about him said a _lot_ about him. Plus, Severus wouldn’t be paying attention to him if they weren’t friends.

Setting down her quill she gives him her full attention. “Okay. How so?”

Severus frowns, clearing wishing for the subject to change. She doesn’t say anything. Neither does he.

He sighs.

“He’s cautious- I mean,” he pauses. She doesn't say anything. Severus rarely speaks his thoughts, but when he does he does so deliberately. “He’s been _jumpy,”_ he stresses, and she nods. Of course Sev didn’t realize that _he’d_ also been jumpy, likely as an result of his friends duress. “I think something’s happened. Or happening. I keep catching him talking to some of the upper years.” 

“Like Vulcan and his friends?” She doesn’t mention the others. He’ll be mad when he finds out. _If_ he finds out. 

He probably wouldn't. The altercation was minor. Just some school yard bullying. It was hardly worth mentioning. He had enough to worry about.

Sev shakes his head. “Like fifth and sixth years.”

She cursed because that’s worse, and he snorts in surprise. Shes surprised herself, so much so that his snort startles a laugh out of her and they grin at each other. They’re silent for a beat. Lily’s angry and upset and everything in between. She debates about telling him then, but settles upon a simple observation. “Sirius wasn’t lying.”

“No he was not,” Severus sighs. She feels bad for him. He’d been looking forward to going to Hogwarts even more than she had been. It was the only thing that got him truly excited. Now he was in the midst of some bad stuff. Really bad.

“I’m glad you’re not in Slytherin with me,” he offers.

“I wish I was,” she says immediately and he snorts again. And again, she grins in return. They both know it's a lie. “It’d be better if you were in Gryffindor with me. At least you have Sirius.” He’d annoyed her on the train, but compared to Vulcan he was an absolute saint. She could deal with annoying. After all, she dealt with Potter.

He shrugs. “He's not as bad as Vulcan at least.” It's her turn to snort in amusement.

-The Loyalty Principle-

Classes were about as he expected. Years of tutoring and preparation left him above his classmates in education, but skill wasn’t all in preparation. Case in point was Evans, who soared above everyone without any preamble. She was damn smug about it too.

Things went routine rather quickly. Snape made off before and after classes to meet up with Evans most days. Mulciber, Avery and Rosier hung together, terrorizing anyone they could get away with, joining in with the older students' gatherings when they could. Sirius had made a point to avoid the trio since the first day.

It was more than the upright judgemental attitude he was used to. It was wrong. Dark in a way that was unusual, even among the older families. Of course darkness wasn’t all _bad_. It was simply a tool that newer wizards were uncomfortable with. 

“It’s dumb,” Garish would say. They often sat in the same vicinity, even if he was never quite invited to sit with her. It was the principal of the thing. She always talked loud enough for him to hear though. He returned the favor. 

This Voldemort wasn’t special. He wasn’t all powerful nor was he particularly smart, in Sirius’ opinion. He was bending the rites, making a mockery of their ideals and using it to further his own agenda. Voldemort looked to destroy what was already built and bring about his own influence.

Okay, it was probably more complicated than that. He was eleven after all. He didn’t claim to know the finer points of the man's agenda. 

Mother and Father had opinions. They had to, and as Pureblood Elect Father was expected to reflect and represent the rest of the Pureblood Elite. Their lack lurster stance in support of Lord Voldemort was the prime reason the Malfoy's were looking to assert their power. 

Father thought the ignorance of the muggleborns was a pity, but also didn’t see why it was his problem to fix. Mother was more traditional, but she was a true practitioner of the Dark Arts, and was not impressed by what she saw.

Of course, they had the luxury of being able to take that stance. As Garish liked to say, they were complacent, passive participants in the problem. 

Yeah, okay, so he could agree with that. His family was currently seen as bad as Cottles just for not choosing a side. It was only their position and their perceived power that saved them, and with the Malfoys contesting them, Sirius wasn’t sure how long it would last.

It was unfortunate, the timing of it all. Or maybe very carefully planned. Every heir was present, from Goyle to Black, and most if not all of them were on the Dark Lord's side. The common room was a battleground of sorts. Most of the halfbloods and muggleborns were subdued, cowed by the power of the purebloods. Thus far the first year girls were unaffected. They traveled together, Garish at their head with all of her spouting. He know that the older students are taking measures to ensure their

Malfoy took a special interest in him. He was above the usual bullying ways. He was, after all, a prefect. He did however go out of his way to comment upon the recent politics. How his father had just won a seat in Wizengamot, and how this was the beginning of a new era.

It wasn't anything personal to him, Sirius knew. Malfoy and his lot spread the rumors around the common room like a pixie spread dust. Even those that weren't interested couldn't escape the talk, and there was talk. Always.

Useless words, all of it. But it grated on Sirius’ nerves and it made Garish extra loud in her ideals. 

He debated about talking to his father. It would be short work to end the courtship between Malfoy and Narcissa. There was nothing promised, no deal made yet. She was just a cousin, not an heir or even a daughter of the main branch but she was still a member of the House of Black. 

He would surely risk Narcissa’s ire, but there were worse things in the world. 

He couldn’t think of any at the moment. But he was sure there were such things.

If nothing else Garish allowed him some reprieve. The junior death eaters were currently more concerned with controlling the loudest of their dissenters than him. Of course, that meant he had to take some precautionary steps to protect the girls. Deals had to be made and all that. 

He was so preoccupied with trying to sort through just what alliances he had to make that he doesn't even notice James. That was, until James literally barrelled into him.

“What the-!” 

“Oh, good, it’s you,” James grinned, grasping his wrist and pulling him along without a second thought. 

It was oddly familiar.

He lets himself get dragged along. Fair’s fair and all, at least this time they’re not getting chased by Vulcan.

Probably.

They stop eventually, James having breaths that are far too exaggeratedly large to be real.

“You know, it’s against the rules to run in the halls,” Sirius comments in a tone that’s a little too amused to be totally dry like his father always manages. 

“Oh shove off,” James laughs.

“Who are we hiding from this time?” James is a little too giddy and not apprehensive enough for this to be serious. 

“Remus,” James says, swinging a bookbag out from behind his body. “I stole his books.”

“Why?” the question startles out of him before he can stop it.

“Because he’s _boring_ when he’s working on his homework and I need his help.” his grin is just a bit manic as he has an idea. “Hey! Take it down to the Slytherin dorms!”

“What? No!” Sirius gapes at him. “Just give him his stuff back!”

“Can’t,” James pulls a book from his blazer and shoves it into the bad with the rest of Remus' belongings, “I need his help with a prank and this is my only way to ensure his cooperation.”

“Are you blackmailing him?”

“You sure do ask a lot of questions Sirius. Live a little.” James rolls his eyes. 

“I live plenty,” Sirius sniffs. 

He didn’t actually have a problem with blackmail. Half of the upper class joked that that was what the ‘Black’ of the Black family stood for blackmail. Of course, it was usually for bigger things than a mere prank.

“Please, you never step out of the snake den. Not even for your friends.” He says it as if it's a known fact. Not annoyed, not even resigned, just apparent. He says it like he doesn't even expect Sirius to help. Hell, he hasn't even _invited him._ which was an insult to his pride. Of _course_ he was going to help. That'd show him.

“Yeah? What’s your big plan?” Sirius challenged. “I’ll help. I’ll even get Remus to help,” he grabs the bag out of James’ hands. “and I won't even have to blackmail him.” 

James grin lights up his whole face. “You are so on.”

-The Loyalty Principle-

“Why are we sleekeazying the fourth floor corridor?” Remus wined. He had been convinced to help out on the basis of Black saying that he’d keep James from blackmailing him. Which Peter reasoned was sort of blackmail in itself but Black had argued that the threat if blackmail wasn't actual blackmail.

He supposed that of anyone, Black would know.

“Because it’s _fun_ . And it’s going to be _hilarious,_ ” James repeated for about the dozenth time.

“Hey, at least it isn’t the staircases anymore,” Sirius points out. Remus had been rather against turning the staircases into a huge water-slide. Which would’ve been awesome, except Black had killed that idea pretty fast.

(“I’m fairly certain this transfiguration is beyond our capabilities,” Sirius-the-buzzkill had pointed out when James had explained his plot. “You didn’t even manage to turn your toothpick last class.”)

Peter hadn’t thought of that. He’d assumed James had, or that James at least had a work around. 

“They’re just going to clean it up,” Remus mutters, eying the sleekeazy with distaste. He’d agreed to tag along, not help. Which was good enough for the rest of them. He was playing lookout, because if there was anything they could count on, it was Remus’ fear of getting in trouble.

“Sleekeazy is surprisingly magic-resistant,” Black says, and when they all look at him he doesn't even flush. “My cousin uses it.”

“Uh-hu,” James’ tone is unbelieving, but he smirks and elbows him. “Nice to know that House Black is adding to the family fortune.”

“Family fortune?” Black rolls his eyes, and Peter explains smugly.

“James’ dad invented the stuff.”

Peter didn’t like Black. It wasn’t anything personal. Infact, in general, Black wasn’t that bad. But, he was a pureblood, and it was obvious. Vulcan didn’t bother him. The upper years actually interacted with him. It wasn’t a secret what his family stood for. Black was everything that Peter had long since been taught to avoid. 

“Huh,” Black said, tilting his head. “I thought your family dealt in trade.”

James was of a mind that Black was better than the other purebloods. Peter, for his part, wasn’t one to snub someone without actual evidence, but that didn’t mean he was entirely comfortable with the Pureblood Elect’s son. Potter and Longbottom were one thing. They were from good families; known muggle-sympathizers. And they were Gryffindors!

“Mostly. We’re all into business investments now though. Easier to maintain,” James shrugs as he extracts a handful of pink goop and flicks it at the ground. “Dad doesn’t want to work nowadays, so we pay Nukbrock to manage our accounts.”

“Huh. I thought that was Longbottoms territory?” 

“Frank’s actually helping. His mum is letting him control the family assets-”

The two continued talking. The conversation didn’t interest Peter, and there was only so much listening to pureblooded matters he could do. He focused on uncapping yet another jar of sleekeazy, the pink-tinted goop layered his hand. It was pretty- flaked in air bubbles it sparkled in the dim castle light. It was oddly beautiful. 

“Dude, get that stuff off your hand,” Black said, disturbing his thoughts and slapping at his hands. Peter let out a swack and glared at him. “We’re spreading it, not bathing in it. You don’t know how toxic that stuff is.”

“It’s not toxic!” James shouted defensively

Black shoots him a rather unimpressed look. “In small doses,” he retorts.

“It’s not toxic,” James maintained, though even he was now regarding the goop hesitantly. Of the three of them only Sirius was wearing gloves.

“Wait, if it’s toxic should we be spreading it around?” Peter asks alarmed, even as he dumped the canister, wiping his hand on his pant leg. 

“I didn’t say it _was_ toxic,” Black says, and at the other boy’s looks he smirks, “I’m just saying it’s not off the table. Do any of us even know what this stuff is made out of?” when no one responds he continues. “Like Slughorn says, most magical elixirs are experimental and created by trial and error. Sorry if I don’t have much confidence in the institution.”

Which was fair. Mum was always saying a 15 minute burn balm was just as likely to extenuate the problem, when a 17 minute burn balm was actually helpful. 

“Don’t they have regulations for that stuff?” Remus had heard them arguing and was looking slightly concerned, though he's looking more at Sirius and a grin is twitching at his lips. “Muggles do.”

Sirius snorts. “Yeah. Like people don’t know how to get around those. There’s a reason why there’s not a huge supply of most potions being sold. Most potions have almost no shelf life.” 

“Potioneers make bank,” James ruefully agreed, “and dad puts a stasis spell on the containers.”

“That’s worse!” Sirius’ eyes were wide, and he was waving his arms around. A glob of sleekeazy gets flung at James and he shouts. 

“Dude!

“What?” Peter asked, getting alarmed in response. He couldn’t tell if Sirius was kidding or not. He's leaning towards not, judging by Remus' grin. Either way, James was getting more and more annoyed with them.

“Stop shouting! We’re going to get caught!” Remus said, eyes wide even as he laughs at the scene Sirius is making.

“You don’t mix spells with potions! Hasn’t anyone taught you that?” Sirius asked, aiming for serious and missing it by a wide margin.

“Dad’s got a mastery!” James defends.

“In what? Public endangerment?” Sirius baits.

“Is this stuff toxic or not?” Peter asks, voice rising.

“What the hell is going on here?” a voice shouts and the four boys freeze, exchanging wide eyes glances before booking it down the hall. Peter, who was closest to the crate of sleekeazy, grabs for it. He skids on the sleekeazy and yelps as Remus pushes him.

“Come back here!” the prefect- a upperclassman that Peter doesn’t particularly recognize starts chasing after them, but while Peter had been at the edge of the sleekeazy spread, the prefect had to pass straight through the slick to get to them. And he failed. Dramatically.

The crash made Peter and Remus look back. Peter snorted, laughter bubbling up from his throat and Remus let out a noise that was something choked, like he couldn’t quite believe what was happening.

-The Loyalty Principle-

“Don’t think I don’t know it was you three! And that Slytherin! Who was it?” 

The prefect's name was Azriel, and she was pissed. 

But like true friends, the boys stayed stubbornly silent. Sirius had diverted when they'd gotten to the stairwell, but Azriel had caught them hours later when they got back to the common room. Fairs fair, they wouldn't rat him out if they could help it.

“Fine!” the girl scowled down at them. “Then everyone gets in trouble!”

-The Loyalty Principle-

“What. The. Hell,” Severus punctuated every word with disdain. Annoyance littered his tone as he sloshed dirty mop water.

“Sorry mate,” Sirius looked far too amused to be truly sorry. Like Lily when he ranted about Petunia or her friends. They didn’t even look all that similar, but the Gryffindor prefect that had stormed into the Great Hall had demanded retribution, and Malfoy hadn’t bothered to confer with _him_ before submitting them both to the Gryffindor.

“Why on earth did you sleekeazy the floor?” Severus breathed out an angry huff. The idiotic Gryffindors that had caused the problem weren’t even present. They were serving a different punishment from their Head of House.

Sirius shrugged. “James got bored." He wasn't even pretending to clean.

He pauses, giving Severus a curious look. He got that kind of look from Sirius a lot. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it. 

"You know you could've told her it wasn't you."

“She wouldn't have cared," Severus says dismissively. They rarely did. Proximity was always enough. "Why do you hang out with them? They just get into trouble.”

They were annoying. Too loud. Too disruptive. He didn't see the appeal. Lily was better. Sirius was too, when he wasn't around them.

“Why do you hang out with Evans?" Sirius shoots back and Severus glowers at him both for the non answer.

"I'm not covering for you next time," he says.

"Back at you," Sirius says. 

"When have you ever covered for me?" Severus demands.

Sirius scoffs. "Oh please. Vulcan would totally have had you by now if I didn't distract him."

"You'd be serving detention alone if I had said something!"

-The Loyalty Principle-

By the time the two boys were dismissed from their punishment (a feat only served by Severus' furious mopping and Sirius' eventual boredom) the two boys stalked down to the dungeons. A moody silence swirled between the two as they each launched themselves into their respective beds. Severus drew the curtains, while Sirius crossed his arms and scowled at the jade drapes.

Sylvanus, who had been readying for bed, scrunched up his nose at them.

"Well this is pleasant," he remarked.

Both declined to tell him what was wrong, which served him just fine. His dormmates were plenty of drama without his intervention. He only requested that they leave him out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like 7 different iterations of this chapter. This is what I finally felt good about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopse. This chapter took longer than expected. The balance between dumb kids and what they can conceivably do and how they'd act is a delicate act I'm not too good at.

Severus didn’t particularly like being in the common room.

It wasn’t anything dramatic. Not everyone was bad. Generally speaking everyone ignored most everyone else. He never felt overly self conscious there. He’d learned long ago that nobody really cared what he did.

Had he not had the inside scoop with Sirius he probably wouldn’t have even noticed the underlying tension beyond Alison’s outrage, but there was always someone that was obnoxiously loud and irritating.  Say what you will for the ugliness of politics, but as far as he was concerned it had little bearing on his life.

He didn’t like the common room because he felt exposed there. Not in a 'everyone's watching me' type way but in a 'watch your back' type way. He knew he didn’t have many friends, and the number of people he was friendly with was few. 

His father had taught him to never leave his back exposed.

Still, he's bored of being in the dorm, and Severus doesn’t have anywhere better to be. It only takes a moment from his emergence from the dorm hall for him to be spotted.

“Severus, save me,” Jason bemoaned from a side table where he sat across from Evan. The two second years weren’t bad. He didn’t hang out with them much, but they weren’t bad. At least when they were away from Vulcan.

(He wasn't sure what Sirius' issue with them was. He didn't ask. Sirius, he found, was surprisingly cagey.)

“Yes, please,” Evan gestures encompassingly to the game. “He needs saving.”

“Wizard's Chess again?” he asks. Neither boy was terribly good at the game, though Evan was notably better than Jason. Either way, it was a pastime they indulged in regularly. “Why do you bother?”

“I’ve got to beat him at least once,” Jason was nothing if not stubborn.

Ah, stubbornness. For all that they claimed that to be a Gryffindor trait, Severus saw it just as often if not more often in his housemates.

“As unlikely as that is,” the smirk in Evan's voice was plain for anybody to hear. 

Severus eyes the board, taking in the set up. He hadn’t even known how to play chess till he’d come to Hogwarts, but he’d picked it up quick enough. He’d yet to win against Sylvanus, but even Evan was beaten by the boy most days.

(Sirius generally didn’t have the patience for the game. He’d play about half a game before ditching, declaring one of them the winner without much preamble. Foresight with no patience.)

“Knight to D7,” he says, and the little knight glances from Jason to him. The little pieces had their own personalities, and they remembered each person in the common room. They generally liked him well enough, but they were ornery and contrite with their positioning. 

“Oh just do it,” Jason glares down at the little figure, who shakes his fist at him just to be contrary before moving. 

“They really don’t like you.”

“They’re tired of being destroyed,” Evan smirks. “I would be too.”

Jason growls, “Whatever,” he leans back into the plush armchair, looking for distraction. “Hey Snape, you coming to the meeting?” 

Severus shakes his head. It was a weekly update. The Slytherin house believed in everyone staying up to date with the going ons of the magical world. It was informative, but rather boring. 

(Sirius usually gave him a short hand version at lunch. He doesn't think the other boy had missed a single meeting.)

“Can’t,” he says simply, and the second years snort in unison. 

“Meeting up with your little girlfriend?” There’s no real bite to his mocking. Even so-

“Shut up.” Which of course causes another chorus of snorts, and the pale faced boy flushes.

“Oh come on! She is cute for a mu- muggleborn,” Jason grins. Severus _knows_ it’s all friendly ribbing. Still, it doesn't sit right to him. 

“Stop it,” Severus says, but he doesn’t leave. Leaving would just give them more ammo. He’d learned that the hard way. So he looks for a diversion. 

“I’m just saying- No one can blame you for liking her,” Jason continues, standing and slinging an arm over the smaller boys shoulders. “Best snatch her up before the blood-traitor does.”

He flushes. “I don’t like her!” 

“Jay, give the kid a break. He’s just a little firstie.” 

Severus scowls, detaching himself from Jason’s strong arming to glare at Evan. “You're just a second year!"

“And miles wiser,"  Evan laughs as Jason attempts to latch onto Severus again. A rumble of magic indicates the stone wall is moving, and Severus barely manages to catch a glance at the incoming senior when-

“Avery! My brother is looking for you,” Seth Mulciber barks at the first years. Gangly and awkward, Sethlans wasn’t much of a commanding presence, though he puffed himself up like someone who mattered. A bastard child, his presence held little weight in the hierarchy of the Slytherin house. Vulcan stood to inherit the whole of the family estate. Everyone knew it.

Five years his elder, and Seth wasn’t worth anything in the eyes of the Slytherins. He was worth less than nothing, actually.

(Severus knew what it was like to be that person. He vowed to himself he'd never be it again.)

“Right,” Jason says, back straightening as Evan watches with serious eyes. 

Seth scowls at them before turning and striding into the dorm hall. The other students that surrounded the common room studiously acted like nothing had happened.

“I’d better go,” Jason cracks a smile, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously before disappearing behind the common room wall.

Evan doesn’t say anything as Severus awkwardly takes Jason's place. Severus wants to ask why Jason jumps at Vulcan’s commands. Why sometimes Evan went along with him. Why they were noticeably worse to be around when they were with Vulcan.

He doesn’t. He knows better than to ask questions that might get him in trouble.

-The Loyalty Principle-

“Stop staring.”

Alison glares at Sylvanus, who peers at her with an unimpressed look. He is barely visible behind a stack of old tomes. 

“Just go talk to them.”

“What? Are you so eager to be rid of me?” she asks hotly, flipping distractedly through her transfiguration text.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“What did you say?” she snaps at him, and he once again levels her with his best unimpressed look.

“You asked.” Talking with Garish was a test in patience, and Sylvanus was short on it on a good day. Really he wasn't as mild mannered as his classmates imagined. He was easily ignored and even more easily forgotten. At least, he was to most.

He  _ liked _ being alone. He found interacting with his classmates to be both terribly exhausting and monumentally irritating.

“You weren’t supposed to answer!” she responds, and shrinks when the Madame shushes her with a glare.

“Don’t be a baby,” Sylvanus whispers, annoyed both at her and at being in the vicinity of Madame’s ire.

“Don’t be a arse then,” she meets his glare head on. “I didn’t ask you to sit with me.”

“I always sit here,” he returns. Flickering his gaze in the direction of an adjacent table and he frowns. “Why don’t you just go sit with them?”

Them being the other girls in their year. Alison shakes her head. They didn’t like her. Not really. They sat together in classes and at meals because they had to, but outside of classes they always made a point to not sit with her.

She was too loud, apparently. Too outspoken. 

They were frivolous. Childish. Didn’t they know what was happening? Didn’t they care?

(She still kind of wishes they’d let her sit with them though.)

“You’re annoying,” Sylvanus states.

“You can leave if you hate me so much,” she folds her arms and sinks into her seat stubbornly.

“This is my table,” he says, not for the first time.

“They just don’t care!” she hisses at him. He’s listening, even if he pretends he’s not. Even if he's grumpy and annoyed. It’s better than they ever did. “You know the Mulcibers are up there with him, right? You know what Seth said?”

“Nothing of note I’m sure,” Syl drawls. 

“He’s  _ branding  _ them,” she whispers, bursting from excitement and nervous energy. Shooting a furtive glance around them she continues. “Mr. Mulciber has it. This ugly mark, and Seths being so cagy. What do you want to bet Vulcan has it too? Probably all the upper years too!”

“Getting your information from bastards I see.”

He just wants to be left  _ alone _ . Left out of it. He doesn't  _ care.  _ It doesn't affect him. 

They're 11. They're at  _ Hogwarts.  _ What does it matter?

She ignores him. “It’s dark magic.” The look on his face says  _ obviously. _ “He’s sealing their loyalty to him. It’s like- ticking time bombs. Like trackers!”

Syl takes a long moment before- “You’ve been watching too many muggle dramas. That’s not how magic works,” he rolls his eyes “Besides, Mulciber doesn’t have a mark. I live with him, remember?”

At that she snorts. “He doesn’t have one  _ yet. _ ”

“How do you know it’s real? Have you actually seen it? What’s it look like?” there’s a challenge in his eyes. An edge in his voice that she doesn't quite catch, preoccupied as she was. “You’re just believing baseless rumors.”

“Seth told me-”

“Why would a fifth year tell you anything?” 

“Because I’m the only one who listens to him!” 

-The Loyalty Principle-

“This is all your fault.”

She ignores him, and stomps away. He frowns and follows her.

“You couldn’t just shut up and let me read.” She doesn’t respond, and he scowls harder. “You just had to keep talking.”

“Stop following me!” she says over her shoulder.

“It’s your fault!”

“You weren’t listening!” she turns suddenly, and he nearly runs into her. She’s frustrated, and yelling. “Nobodies listening to me!”

“You’re stupid!” he folds his arms, chin jutting out defensively. Tears peak at the edges of her eyes and Syl almost regrets his words. But he’s stubborn, and he doesn’t think as he adds, “You’re just a silly girl. Of course no one's listening to you!”

“You jerk!” she shoves him so hard that he falls. A couple older students round the corner and he feels the hot flush of embarrassment well up inside him. 

“This is why you have no friends!”

“Who cares!” she shoots back, shoving him again as he tries to get up. “You’ll see. I’m right!”

“Hey- Hey! Break it up,” a girl says, taking Garish by the shoulder. “Why don’t we calm down, okay?”

The girl isn’t old enough to be a prefect, and so Sylvanus has no problem ignoring her words as he launches himself at Garish.

-The Loyalty Principle-

“Sev!” Sirius calls as Severus wanders down the length of the table. It was still early. Only a few snacks littered the table at odd intervals. After he and Evan had finished their game he'd retreated to the dorm, where he'd eventually received the full brunt of a peeved off Scottish boy. 

Besides, he had  _ news.  _

“Garish and Syl fought,” he announces as Sirius flicks one fritz marble at another. The magical boundary is the only thing that saves Severus from a marble to the face, and he frowns at Sirius. Sirius offers him a lazy grin.

"Yeah?" He asks, reaching across the table to grab the hovering marble from its temporary stasis. "Bounce marble," he remarks, tossing it at Severus without preamble.

Severus, who was unfortunately getting used to Sirius' antics, caught it. With minimal flailing. 

"Must you do that?"

"Your reflexes are getting better."

Severus scowls at him. "I could've just let the thing get lost," he gestures encompassingly at the greater Great Hall before flinging it back with more force than necessary. His scowl deepens when Sirius catches it with ease. "You'd never find it again."

"I'd just ask a house elf to get it-" Sirius remarks, gazing at the colorful glass. He blinks. "What was that about Syl and Garish?"

Deciding to ask  _ what  _ a house elf was later, Severus returns to his initial topic. 

"They fought. Brawling in the halls just outside the library. Apparently it took three upper years to drag them apart."

Sirius' eyes blew wide. "Why?" He can quite keep the grin off his face. "Wait- who won?"

"I dunno. I just saw Syl after. Mate was real beat up." Severus doesn't quite grin, but there's a smug tone to his voice. Finally, he's the one with the story. "I heard he got the third year pretty good and Madam Pomfrey refused to give him or Garish bruise balm. I wouldn't be surprised if both of them have black eyes in the morning."

"So that's why we have no points!" Sirius laughs. "I knew I hadn't gotten that many points deducted."

“Tch, you helped,” Severus reminds him, “You lost 20 points for that stunt you pulled with the Gryffindors.”

“We lost 20 points each,” Sirius refutes. “Slytherin still came out better than Gryffindor.”

“Which is the only reason Vulcan didn’t fight  _ you _ ,” Severus reminds him. “Rosier had to come to your defence.”

“Rosier didn’t  _ defend _ me,” Sirius scowls, and Severus remembers that there's some infighting there he doesn’t quite understand. “He was just looking out for himself.  _ He  _ lost 50 points after he was found with that Ravenclaw girl.”

“What?”

Sirius smirks conspiratorially. “You heard me. She was a 4th year."

"You're lying. No way does any 4th year want to date a second year." Rosier had hit his growth spurt a bit early, but he was more lanky and awkward than anything. 

"She didn't want to date him," Sirius confirms, his smirk widening.

"Well then why-" 

"Mate," Sirius gives him a  _ look. _

"What?" Severus demands.

Sirius continues to give him a look before shaking his head.

"Nope. Not my job," he decides, changing the subject back to the matter at hand.. "What were they fighting about?"

"Dunno. Fawley said that they got kicked out of the library right before it happened but she didn’t say why.”

Sirius doesn't speak for a moment, before he decides something. "You shouldn't hang out with her."

Severus blinks. "Who? Garish? Why?" It wasn't like he hung out with the girl to begin with. "I thought you liked her." Sirius makes a face and Severus rolls his eyes. "Like a friend."

Sirius shrugs. "She's been hanging out with the bastard. Making a nuisance of herself." He's talking slowly. It reminds Severus of their conversation after the train. "She's drawing the wrong sort of attention."

Sirius doesn't  _ do  _ careful. Not unless it was important.

"What about you?" At Sirius' blank gaze he elaborates. "You're around her the most." Sirius bickered with her constantly. Severus would even go as far as to say the other boy enjoyed her presence. He was even willing to bet that Sirius agreed with her on more than he was willing to admit.

"Me?" Sirius grins. "I'm the Black family heir. There's not much they can do to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once, he would've been attracted to Avery's easy personality. To Rosiers quick wit. To Mulcibers leadership and power. He would do anything to not be Garish. To not be Sethlans  
> Here, seeds have already been planted. Friendships are not so easy to ignore. Sirius has power, Severus is his friend.


End file.
